It's My Life/Confessions Part II
It's My Life/Confessions Part II, en español Es Mí Vida/Confesiones Parte II, es una canción presentada en el episodio Vitamin D. Fue cantada por los miembros varones de New Directions. Esto fue cuando estaban en una competencia con la chicas para definir quien hacía la mejor combinación (popurrí) de canciones. Finn estaba realmente cansado antes de la presentación, por lo cual fue con la nueva enfermera del colegio, Terri, quien no tenía ningún tipo de capacitación farmacéutica y le dió descongestivos de vitamina D. Esto le dió más energía, y como notó muy buenos resultados, Finn le dió pastillas de esta droga a sus compañeros de equipo. Es un popurrí de una canción de Bon Jovi (It's My Life) y de una canción de Usher (Confessions Part II). Letra Finn: This ain't a song for the broken hearted No silent prayer for the faith departed Finn y Puck: And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud Finn con New Direction Boys: It's my life! Finn: It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live while I'm alive Finn con New Direction Boys: It's my life! New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Artie: Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Artie: If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all Damn near cried when I got that phone call I'm so gone and I don't know what to do But to give you part 2 of my Finn con New Direction Boys: You better stand tall When they're calling you out Finn y Artie con New Direction Boys: Don't bend, don't break Baby, don't back down These are my confessions Finn: It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever Artie con New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive Finn con New Direction Boys: It's my life Artie y Finn: Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way New Direction Boys: These are my confessions Finn: I just wanna live while I'm alive! Finn con New Direction Boys: It's my life! Recepción de la Crítica Shawna Malcom del Los Angeles Times prefirió la presentación de los chicos antes que la de las chicas, comentando que: "Su número tuvo el mismo poder que Don't Stop Believin'. Y tenía a Artie. Hasta ahora, el personaje de la silla de ruedas ha servido mayoritariamente como un empujón hacia las buenas notas musicales. Anoche demostró esto y brilló en el escenario, haciendo una excelente interpretación de la letra de la canción de Usher. ¡Ya es hora de que le den a este chico más escenas!" Aly Semigran de MTV también disfrutó de la versión de los chicos, prefiriéndola antes que la de las chicas, aunque opinó que el episodio "no tuvo suficientes momentos de canto".